


boy with the winfields and the wildheart

by Yourlocalgremlin



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dead Peter Parker, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ah oof my heart hurted, like emotionally ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalgremlin/pseuds/Yourlocalgremlin
Summary: Tony's breath stuttered as he saw the body of his kid, a note clutched in his hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	boy with the winfields and the wildheart

**Author's Note:**

> i had ~f e e l i n g s~ and i wanted to write this.
> 
> also the title is a really good song!!
> 
> and if you are having suicidal thoughts, it gets better. it may not seem like it at first, but it will. trust me  
> i wont be able to do anything, but if you need to talk, im here.

Tony was working in his lab when FRIDAY alerted him. Getting up, he went to the elevator and took it to Peters floor.

Knocking on his kids door, he didn't get an answer. Worried, Tony opened the door, and didn't spot him on his bed. The bathroom door was closed however.

Growing apprehensive, he neared the door, and opened it. Tony's breath stuttered as he saw the body of his kid, a note clutched in his hand. With shaking hands, he kneeled and gently opened the boys hand, and pulled out the note.

_Hey Mr. Stark,_

_I'm going to miss you, and May. I wish it could've been better but, this will make do. I hope that when you do find this, you're not going to miss me. But knowing you, you and May probably will._

Tony's eyesight blurred, and for a split second, he could feel the bouncing energy of Peter and his boundless enthusiasm. Roughly wiping his eyes, he continued reading the note.

 _You probably wont find this though. FRIDAY would probably alert you though. And_ _remember, its not your fault that I killed myself. I know about your guilt complex Mr. Stark._

_I know you wont know this, but I have always thought of you as a father-figure. I love you Mr. Stark_

_Much Love,_

_Peter_

Tony broke down, clutching Peters hand as tears ran down his face, unrestrained. FRIDAY called May unprompted, and with a shaking breath, he told May.

She froze, and Tony fully expected her to blame him for her nephews death. And she hung up. An hour later, she showed up with pictures and memories of Peter Parker.

They both laughed and cried with each other.

The hardest part was the funeral. Peters grave read:

**RIP Peter Parker**

_He was a star_

_And he shone the_ _brightest_

_And he burnt out the fastest._

**Author's Note:**

> "Does it make you cry  
> To think about the future you left behind  
> Oh, the things you could've seen as the years flew by  
> But despite of your absence  
> I hope you're doing well up there"


End file.
